


A Lack Of Discretion

by ItspronouncedJulia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dorks in Love, Erza thinks she's cute, F/F, Fighting, Gay Erza Scarlet, Gay Mirajane, Jokes on everyone cause Erza is in fact the cutest, Judgy Laxus, Lesbian Relationship, New Relationship, Petty Mirajane, Secret Relationship, Silly Erza, honeymoon phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8987602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: Laxus ponders on why Erza has been acting so strangely lately and how it's been effecting the guild.





	

Laxus wondered, not for the first time this week, if Erza thought she was slick. He wondered if Erza considered herself to be smooth with just the right hint of discretion. Certainly she had been swaggering around the guild hall as if...well as if she had any sort of swagger to begin with.

The redheaded knight was walking around with a certain air about her. A little bit of arrogance with a boost in confidence. Hands on hips her cheeks were the same color as her scarlet hair. In the corner she was swaying this way and that as she spoke to Juvia about something. She almost appeared drunk but Laxus knew that when Erza had too many drinks she tended to be more violent than well...happy.

And overall she did seem quite happy. Normally Laxus wouldn’t really care or notice but well Erza was off acting like a fool Natsu and Gray had taken it upon themselves to begin tearing up the guild hall sending poor Lucy flying in the process. Laxus wasn’t sure were the celestial mage had landed but wherever it was he was sure it wasn’t a very pretty landing.

This should have been Erza’s cue to start throwing punches and getting both those idiots in line but instead she continued to go on and on about whatever nonsense she was going on and on about. The fact that Gray and Natsu had the courage to fight with Erza in the same town let alone standing a few feet away from them was only a testament to how much Erza was out of it and how everyone was noticing.

“Love. Someone has broken through that armoured heart of her’s.” Mirajane had said casually as she passed him by. He scoffed at the take over mage’s words. Last he checked Jellal was off somewhere with his little root and tootin gang of misfits trying to right all their wrongs. He doubted he had come back for Erza.

When he mentioned this to Mira when she came back around his tiny friend gave him a rage induced look.

“Jellal? Never heard of him.” She said quickly wiping away any ill expression she might have had on her face. Replacing it with the bright cheery smile that she always had on. Well that was certainly odd. Laxus wasn’t under the impression that Mira and Erza were best friends but if Laxus knew who he was then there was in no universe, no time skip, no Earth 2, no galaxy far, far away in which Mira had 'never heard' of Jellal.

Petty.

But why? Laxus took another sip of his mead and considered what Mirajane had said now 120% more interested in the take over mage than perhaps he had ever been. Leaning back in his chair he had and observed as Mira went from table to table.

It took her a while but finally she approached the new and somewhat more annoying Erza. She didn’t say much but collected the knight’s plate and...was Erza blushing. Was Erza fidgeting? Was _Erza_ Stammering?

Well. That explains it. Though Laxus wished he could say he was surprised certainly this must have been something in the making for decades. Shrugging Laxus just hoped whatever honeymoon phase they were in would blow over quickly.

Laxus quite enjoyed it when Erza policed the guild and kept everyone in check. It wouldn’t do to have Natsu, Gray and all the heathens in this guild to be tearing up their home on an hour to hour basis.


End file.
